


Icy Kiss

by ihavealotofwords



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Only A Little Plot, Out Of Character Loki, Out Of Character Steve, Smut, Steve Doesn't Do Well With Cold, Temperature Play, old fic is old, probably, until he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. Loki hadn’t spoken to him since the… incident. Every time Steve tried to catch him alone to apologize, to explain, Loki had exited the room, ignored him, or even once simply teleported away. Steve didn’t blame him for being pissed, but he wished Loki would let him apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut I ever wrote. So, be warned it's probably really cheesy and out of character. I don't ship them, either. It was a secret santa gift a while back. The original post can be found [here](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/46050457383/i-wrote-a-thing-a-while-ago-it-was-a-secret-santa)

“Good job, team,” Steve said into the com, searching through the rubble for a familiar mop of curly brown hair. The Avengers had been called out when an army of robots advanced on the city… again. It had taken a while, but they had finally defeated them all, and the team split up to look for Bruce, who had no doubt transformed back by then.

Steve finally spotted Bruce, curled up amidst the remnants of several robots. He looked up at Steve dazedly.

“Come on, I’ve got you,” Steve said as he helped Bruce stand. His pants had managed to stay on this time, thankfully. “I’ve got Bruce,” Steve said into the com.

“Oh, you found him.”

Steve turned, spotting Loki standing there.

After their first, major battle against the god, Loki had disappeared for a while. While Thor refused to mention anything, the rest of the team had figured that he was out of their lives for good. However, after a few months, Thor had stormed in the tower (literally, the sky growing dark in an instant) with Loki hanging off his arm. Thor had settled his brother in his own room before pleading with Tony to allow him to stay.

Since then, Loki had recovered from whatever punishment he had suffered through, and had become a semi-official member of the Avengers. He was, unsurprisingly, quite good in a fight, and he was an asset to have on their side.

Loki stepped forward, taking Bruce’s other arm. Together, they helped Bruce back to the others. They helped him up into the Shield van that was awaiting them, before climbing in themselves.

“Ok, yeah, that was fun,” Tony said, flipping his helmet up. “Don’t these guys ever take a vacation?”

“Just be glad they didn’t turn up on your first vacation in years,” Clint said, shooting a look at Thor.

“Oooh, do share with the class,” Tony said with a grin.

Steve ignored what they were saying, checking that everyone was uninjured. Clint and Natasha had a few scrapes and bruises, but looked fine otherwise. Bruce was curled up in a corner, drifting to sleep. Besides the aches and exhaustion that came from his transformation, he would be alright. Steve couldn’t tell how Tony was underneath his suit, but he would have Jarvis alert him later if anything was wrong. Thor was fine, already waxing poetic about the fight. Steve’s eyes drifted to Loki. He had been staring at Steve, but when blue eyes met green, Loki looked away. Steve’s stomach dropped. It seemed Loki was still mad.

Steve sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. Loki hadn’t spoken to him since the… incident. Every time Steve tried to catch him alone to apologize, to explain, Loki had exited the room, ignored him, or even once simply teleported away. Steve didn’t blame him for being pissed, but he wished Loki would let him apologize.

\------

_“L-Loki,” Steve groaned, squirming against the sheets. Loki lifted off his cock with a wet ‘pop’ and smirked up at him, lips shining wetly._

_“Yes?” he asked, breath ghosting over the head while he stroked Steve’s shaft slowly._

_“A-ah!” Steve cried, clenching the sheets in his fists as he did his best to keep from bucking up. Loki’s free hand had drifted down, brushing past his balls to circle his opening. He had gotten lube from somewhere, and he rubbed it across the ring of muscle. Steve moaned, shifting his hips, searching for relief from the pressure already building up in him. “M-more!”_

_“Demanding, aren’t we?” Loki asked. Before Steve could reply, he swiped his thumb over the head of Steve’s cock while simultaneously slipping one finger inside of him. Steve jumped at the thin finger rubbing against his sensitive walls. Loki worked his finger inside Steve slowly. He brought his mouth down to Steve’s inner thigh, kissing and nipping the skin._

_Loki worked Steve open slowly, adding a second and eventually a third finger inside him. He mouthed at Steve’s cock as he stretched the muscle to keep Steve’s mind off of the twinge of pain. Steve’s chest was heaving, breath coming out fast. He had his eyes closed, focusing on the sensations assaulting him; Loki’s fingers, working in him, the pain easing slowly but surely into pleasure; Loki’s mouth, tugging at his skin and leaving a wet trail down his thighs; black hair sliding along the sensitive skin of his navel; Steve basked in it all._

_“I think you’re ready,” Loki commented. Steve could hear the arousal in his voice, the smooth tones becoming slightly rougher. Loki removed his fingers to coat his own cock in lube, hissing as he touched the enlarged organ. Steve watched him through lidded eyes, trying to catch his breath._

_Loki pulled Steve’s legs up and around his hips, angling his head with Steve’s opening. Steve felt the tip press against him._

_“Are you ready?”_

_Steve nodded, fists tightening in the sheets as he fought the urge to clamp down. Loki pressed in, brow furrowed in concentration. Steve felt the head of Loki’s cock slide in, just barely past the ring of muscle. “More,” he said, gripping Loki’s arms. “Keep going.”_

_Loki obeyed, thrusting until he was halfway in. He closed his eyes against the pleasure. Steve watched him, fascinated. He felt full and stretched, but it wasn’t painful. He grabbed Loki’s hips, tugging. Loki’s eyes snapped open, flashing blue as he groaned._

_Steve froze. The heat inside of him was slowly replaced with a chill. Loki’s hands, gripping Steve’s calves, grew cold. Steve’s shivered, closing his eyes._ Not the cold, not again.

_Steve felt his erection flag, hoping Loki wouldn’t notice. He did, of course, brow furrowing as his mouth turned down in a frown. Steve opened his eyes to try and reassure him, to ask him to keep going. Loki saw something there that had him pulling back, slipping out of Steve and sitting back on his haunches. Steve was completely flaccid by then._

_“Loki, I-” Steve didn’t get to finish before Loki teleported away._

\------

“Hey Cap, you ok?”

Steve snapped out of his thoughts, glancing over at Tony.

“Fine,” he replied. “Just tired.”

“You’ll get used to all these nights without sleep,” Tony said, nodding wisely as he smirked, eyes darting to Loki. “It just takes a while.”

“Sure,” Steve said absentmindedly.

Get used to it, huh?

\------

Steve went around the room, making sure that all of the blinds were pulled down on the windows and double checking that the door was locked. He pulled his shirt off, folding it neatly and setting it on the dresser. He shimmied out of his jeans and did the same, leaving him in his boxers. He sat on the bed, glancing at the bedside table. A bowl of ice was sitting there innocently. Steve stared at it.

With a chuckle at himself, Steve leaned back against the headboard. “Come on, soldier,” he told himself. “It’s just a little ice.”

Steve closed his eyes, putting the ice out of his mind. Instead, he thought about flashing green eyes, bright against flawless ivory skin. He thought of the sly smirk that so often accompanied it. He thought about that mouth, pressing against his skin, biting into him wickedly. He thought of long, thin fingers trailing over his thighs, squeezing gently.

Steve moaned, feeling his face heat up. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down until his half formed erection was free. He hissed, thumbing the head.

He imagined Loki’s fingers caressing him carefully, groaning as he felt himself grow. He gripped himself loosely. Fumbling, he reached over to the table, scrabbling for the bottle of lube. His hand brushed against the cold bowl and he froze.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the lube. He flicked the cap open, squeezing some of the gel into his palm. He reached down and gripped himself firmly, coating his cock with the lube. He stroked himself, imagining Loki doing it for him.

After a few strokes, Steve reached over into the bowl, grabbing a single piece of ice. He ran a thumb over the head of his cock as he gently touched the ice to his abdomen. He ran it across himself, still stroking with his other hand. He could feel himself panicking, but pushed it away, thinking of Loki. Thinking of him thrusting into Steve, letting loose his own groans of pleasure. Of Loki lifting his hips to drive in deeper, pushing harder. Of Loki-

“Well, well… it would seem I’m interrupting something.”

Steve’s eyes snapped open and he dropped the nearly-melted piece of ice. He sat up quickly, pulling the cover over him. Loki was standing at the foot of the bed, eyes sparkling with mirth. Steve’s eyes darted to the door, which was still firmly closed and locked. Loki must have teleported in. Steve gulped, looking back at him.

“Look, Loki- I, er…”

Loki laughed, though not unkindly.

“It seems we need to talk,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Talk?”

“Yes. We need to talk about our last… meeting,” Loki leaned his head in his hands. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“No!” Steve protested. “You didn’t scare me. I’m not scared of… you. It’s just,” Steve sighed. “You know how I was frozen?” Loki nodded. “It’s just that, ever since then, cold has kinda… bugged me. It’s stupid, I know, but I can’t help it,” Steve shrugged sheepishly. “I was hoping that, maybe, if I, um, got used to it, then we could…” Steve trailed off. Loki’s eyes were wide.

“You mean, you were doing this,” Loki waved a hand towards the ice bowl, “for me?”

“Well, yeah,” Steve said nervously. “I thought-”

Steve was cut off by Loki’s mouth, pressed against his. Loki pried his lips open, invading his mouth with practiced ease. When he pulled back, Steve looked at him, stunned.

Loki tugged the blanket away. Steve had deflated some, but he was still hard. Loki grabbed his shaft, stroking Steve even as he pushed the super soldier down. Steve moaned when Loki twisted his hand on an upstroke. “Loki!” he cried.

“I’m going to take you, Steve,” Loki said lowly in Steve’s ear. Steve groaned, head falling back. “I’ll keep to this form for now.”

Steve tried to sit up. “No, you don’t have to do that,” he protested. Loki pushed him back down, biting into his neck sharply.

“Yes, for now,” he said into Steve’s skin. “We will ‘get you used to it’.”

Loki waved his hand, and his clothes disappeared. Steve shuttered at the feeling of bare skin sliding against his. Loki smirked, mouth trailing down Steve’s chest, stopping to mouth at his nipples before trailing lower.

Steve jumped as something cold touched his navel. Loki held a piece of ice, pressing it to Steve’s skin. He drew random, swirling patterns into Steve’s abdomen. Right before Steve began to panic, Loki tossed the ice away. He brought his mouth to Steve’s skin, following the trail the ice had left with his tongue. The shift from the cold ice to Loki’s warm mouth made Steve’s skin burn, and he let out another low moan.

Loki continued to trail his mouth across Steve’s skin as he slipped a lubed finger inside his opening. He nipped at Steve’s defined abs, trailing his tongue along the lines.

Steve was hard and aching by the time Loki had three fingers working him open. He groaned, pushing his hips down onto Loki’s fingers every time they pressed against that bundle of nerves that shot pleasure up Steve’s spine.

“Loki, now,” he demanded. Loki chuckled lowly.

“As you wish.”

Loki, cock lubed while Steve wasn’t paying attention, shifted up. He pushed his head into Steve.

“OK?”

“Very,” Steve assured him. Loki laughed.

Loki thrusted in, stopping when he was in hilt deep. He paused to let Steve adjust. Steve threw his arms around Loki, bringing him in for a deep, wet kiss. His insides were throbbing, but it wasn’t overly painful. He pulled back with a final nip to Loki’s lips and nodded.

Loki pulled out before thrusting all the way back in. He built up a slow rhythm, pulling back until he was almost all the way out before slamming back in. Steve wrapped his legs around Loki, allowing him to slide in even deeper. Loki slammed against Steve’s prostate, and Steve cried out, hips slamming up into Loki’s. Loki’s thrusts stuttered before starting again, thrusting quick and hard straight into Steve’s prostate every time.

“A-ah! Loki!” Steve cried, gripping Loki’s arms tightly. Loki slammed into him hard and Steve’s back arched as he released his seed between them, coating Loki’s stomach. Loki groaned lowly, thrusting into Steve, extending his orgasm. When Steve came down enough, he clenched around Loki tightly. Loki thrusted one last time before spilling into Steve, biting down on the super soldier’s shoulder to muffle his cries.

They stayed there for a moment, catching their breath, before Loki slipped out of Steve. He rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom. He came out with a wet towel. He cleaned Steve first. The towel was warm, and Steve sighed in content as Loki gently wiped him off. Loki cleaned himself off and threw the towel in the corner. He crawled beside Steve, pulling the covers over them and snuggling into Steve’s side. Steve wrapped an arm around him. He reached over to turn the bedside lamp off and caught sight of the bowl that now contained cool water.

“So, we’re going to get me used to it?” he asked. “Does that mean we get to do this again?”

“Later,” Loki mumbled into his shoulder. “You may be a super soldier, but even gods need some time in between.”

Steve laughed, turning the light off and curling around Loki.


End file.
